Soirée mondaine
by dragonise
Summary: one shot sur le couple atobe X yuushi! yuushi s'ennuie mortelement durant un soirée mondaine.  dite moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture


**titre:** Soirée mondaine

**disclaimer:** les personnages de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas

**blabla:** aller voici mon deuxième one shot sur le couple atobe X yuushi

**Soirée mondaine.**

un brouhaha ordonné lui cassé les oreilles.

Ordonné était le mot approprier, vu l'endroit où le garçon se tenait.

Il avait l'impression d'être une statue à rester ainsi debout! mmh... une statue et une marionnette

que l'on dirigeait, manipuler selon la convenance.

Ainsi yuushi saluer les gens dans la salle poliment avec un mince sourire qui bien entendu était forcer.

Que de temps perdu avec ces mièvreries, ce genre de soirée était dès plus futile pour lui.

Dans les soirées mondaines, le mot clef était hypocrite, c'est ce qui qualifier les 3/4 des personnes dans cette salle.

Ils étaient tous là pour l'argent, la renommer... tous ici pour bien ce faire voir, monter en grade.

Les enfants ou adolescents étaient ici seulement comme décors ou pour étaler les qualités de la famille.

Bien entendu yuushi oshitari faisait partie de ce monde, de ces personnes riches, où il faut toujours jouer un rôle

pour être bien vu.

Il fixait chaque personne qui passer devant lui, s'amusant à reconnaître de quel rang elles étaient et pourquoi elles étaient ici.

Une femme avec peu de tissus sur elle et un maquillage surcharger lui passa sous le nez...

il y en avait beaucoup des comme elle ici, ses yeux ce posèrent sur sa main gauche... aucune alliance,

donc elle était ici pour ce trouver un mari riche... désespérant.

Il chercha des yeux sa famille, il trouva sa mère parlant chiffon avec d'autres femmes mariés de haut rang, elle agité son petit éventail devant son visage,

il lui servait souvent dans ce genre de soirée quand elle voulait grimacer ou autres sans être vu.

Quand à son père il parlait affaire avec des directeurs de multinational et sa grande soeur danser avec un de ces bellâtres qui lui faisait la cour.

Il soupira un bon coup, il n'avait réellement pas sa place ici, que de temps perdu et gâcher pour lui le tensai.

Un bruit de pétard le ramena à la réalité, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et écarquilla les yeux seulement 2 seconde avant de baisser la tête.

Vraiment le ridicule ne tuer pas.

Le bruit était en faite un système qui avait exploser libérant des fleurs et confettis dans toute la pièce, inondant les invités.

Yuushi épousseta sa veste et releva les yeux vers un grand escalier où des lumières étaient apparut, éclairant seulement le haut de l'escalier en marbre blanc.

De là on entendit des bruits de pas et apparut alors 3 personnes, 2 adultes et un adolescent.

Les deux adultes descendirent en premier sous un grand silence, les deux personnes allèrent saluer l'assemblé et discuter avec certain, tandis que l'adolescent commença à peine à descendre les marches et ne prononça qu'une seule phrase.

- Ore-sama no bigi ni

Yuushi se tapa mentalement la tête, on ne pouvait le changer toujours avec cette arrogance.

C'était a ce demander s'il pouvait encore passer à travers une porte.

Après avoir saluer tous le monde l'adolescent croisa le regard du tensai et lui lança un sourire narquois, qu'est ce que ce regard pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger entre eux, seulement des coups d'oeil, l'un ce moquant, l'autre meurtrier.

Cette soirée aller être ennuyante au plus haut point.

Le moment de passé à table fut sonner, yuushi s'installa à sa place, là où on pouvait lire sur un papier son nom.

Il remarqua qu'à côté de lui ce tenait Atobe, comme ci il ne le voyait pas assez à l'école.

Les deux garçons ce snobèrent mutuellement, pendant que yuushi entamer le dessert il sentit un poids sur sa jambe.

Il garda son self control, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

D'après le poids, il jura que ce ne pouvait être qu'une main, était ce sa voisine à sa droite ou bien... atobe.

Il opta pour la première solution et dévisagea sa voisine discrètement, celle ci manger lentement sa pâtisserie en discutant avec un jeune homme juste en face.

Yuushi se reporta donc à la deuxième option et se retourna pour voir atobe qui parler à des hommes important, c'était peut être son imagination alors!!

Le poids revint à la charge et commença à faire des vas et viens le long de sa jambe, ce qui le gêna fortement car il avait du mal à rester de marbre.

La main remonta de plus en plus haut le long de sa jambe, yuushi par réflexe arrêta la main à temps.

Il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers atobe qui le fixait avec une lueur malicieuse, c'était donc lui.

Le tensai n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi, la contre attaque débuta.

Yuushi posa sa main discrètement sur la jambe droite d'atobe qui à son contact sentie ces muscles se raidirent.

Cette fois ci atobe n'en mener pas large malgré son self control, on le sentait hésitant dans ces propos.

Pour l'embêter bien plus il accentua la pression sur sa jambe et continua ses aller retours.

La fin du repas arriva bien vite, délivrant atobe des caresses du tensai.

Les discussions superflue reprirent de plus belle, yuushi se leva et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce observant encore une fois l'assembler.

Atobe quand à lui discuter toujours affaire et desfois draguer les jeunes filles présente à la soirée, les pauvres elles n'avaient aucune chance.

L'ennuie reprit le dessus, yuushi avait réellement envie de partir d'ici mais impossible.

Il decida d'aller faire un tour dehors, rien de tel que de regarder le ciel étoilée dans un endroit calme,

Le jardin était magnifique, il s'installa sur un des banc sous l'abri en marbre et huma l'air frais sentant une fine odeur de lys.

Le vent caressa son visage, rien de tel que l'extérieur loin de ces gens hypocrites.

En fermant les yeux, il respira profondément et sentie soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Alors peur de la foule! déclara un voix arrogante.

Yuushi se redressa lentement et ce tourna vers son capitaine, il n'y avait que lui pour parler ainsi.

- Sûrement autant que toi avec les filles.

Le capitaine s'installa aussi sur le banc, il fixa le petit étang qui se tenait non loin d'eux, reflétant la lueur de la lune et les étoiles en petits points scintillant.

- Cette soirée n'est pas à la hauteur de ma beauté et de mon rang. s'exclama t'il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux.

- Mmh... comme toute les fêtes de ce style atobe, il n'y a rien de distrayant ici.

- On peut y remédier, je vais enlever de ton visage toute trace d'ennuie. chuchota le capitaine de hyotei à l'oreille du tensai.

Il ce rapprocha de celui ci, s'installa sur ces genoux en face de lui, il commença à effleurer doucement avec ses lèvres le visage de yuushi.

Celui ci ne sut quoi faire, atobe est il prit d'impulsion soudaine ou quoi?

- Atobe arrête on pourrait nous voir!! chuchota avec difficulté le tensai.

- Il n'y a personne dehors et puis il fait trop sombre pour nous voir à moins d'un mètre et puis tous ce que je veux je l'obtiens. dit t'il d'un souffle lent en accentuant la pression sur les lèvres du garçon.

Sa y est il la jouer capricieux maintenant, si quelqu'un les trouver ainsi il ne donnait pas chère pour sa peau.

Yuushi tenta de s'extraire de l'étreinte de son capitaine, mais en vain plus atobe l'embrasser plus sa force de conviction s'affaiblissait, jusqu'a ce laisser totalement faire.

- Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas et puis rien de plus excitant que de savoir qu'on pourrait nous surprendre! susurra Atobe à l'oreille du tensai tout en lui mordillant le lobe.

Atobe devait se venger pour sa défaite du dîner mais qu'importe, pour le moment yuushi ne penser qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à en profiter, il décida de renverser un peu la situation.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise après lui avoir retirer sa veste, plus la tension de se faire trouver dans cette position augmenter, plus la désir monter.

Les deux garçons alternèrent caresses et baiser, des plus fougueux, sauvages.

On aurait dit qu'ils assouvissaient d'ancien désir cacher, réfréner depuis trop longtemps.

Atobe traça de ses doigts la courbe du dos de son partenaire qui par ce contact frissonna, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps comme s'il était un dessert bien appétissant dont on ne pouvait se passer.

Yuushi ne savait plus où donner de la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement, il se reprit bien vite et ce fut a son tour de faire perdre ce sourire légèrement moqueur de son capitaine.

Il lui agrippa les hanches pour mieux le collé à lui et commença des caresses bien plus pousser, ce qui ne laissa pas indifférent le garçon qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

Leur étreinte fut des plus sensuel, chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ce qui fit que chacun pu avoir son lot de plaisir.

Leur légers murmures montrait bien qu'ils adoraient cet instant.

Quelqu'un serait passer par là que les deux garçons n'en n'aurai rien eu a faire! ils ne se seraient arrêter qu'après avoir atteint le summum.

Entre deux cris étouffer, yuushi ce dit que finalement la soirée n'allait pas être si ennuyante que cela...


End file.
